User talk:Godliest/Contestbox/07
Wall of bars. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:09, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Awesome idea for a contest. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:21, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Spikes just became imba. Make it duck spirit bond and do 708 damage from a single spell, with a 708 damage follow up, preferably armor ignoring. Good luck catching that spike. - 06:40, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::I know. But also remember that pressure becomes... huge. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:44, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Forgot to add; You can easily shut down monks and still maintain high enough pressure. A few deaths on your side won't kill you when you constantly score kills on their. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:44, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, but you would have 12 partial healers. That's some pretty serious pressure mitigation. Do something like 12 copies of Icy Veins on N/Rt healers with 12 copies of PwK. Pretty epic pressure reduction. - 06:46, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::If you're smart you will get through more pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:52, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::How'd I do? :/-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:54, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Spike builds should be forbidden in this competition imo, makes everything too imba. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:32, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not really. If ur running IV spike in 12 man, ull lose. With 6 second recharge spikes, itll take u forever to wipe them. They will also be using imba pressure, which AL 60 necros will die quickly to. So spikes are actually kinda fail unless they have a 2 second recharge or are really defensive. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:00, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'd like to introduce you to a friend i know called Searing Flames. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:31, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Cant do SF spike. Against rules bcuz of this. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:35, 1 July 2008 (EDT) SHAMELESS BUMP! 19px*Jebus* Is 14:36, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :The bar seen to the right rocks-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:45, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Well this contest is going nowhere fast. A shame because its cool. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:56, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :ye well if I was allowed to enter it you would see ~10 more builds using lame spikes that duck below spirit bond. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:04, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Renewing Surge @ 14 spam spike? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:06, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Could probably work. Just be creative and you can spike with pretty much anything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:23, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::: dom at 14=28 damage*12 teammates*3 copies=1008 damage. NOT AFFECTED BY SPIRIT BOND OR PROT SPIRIT OOoOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOO. Shield of absorption.... watev. 19px*Jebus* Is 16:20, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Mmmmm, I redone mine again, I also wanted to note WoQ will recharge XW so you can maintain it constantly.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:57, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :@Jebus little or no utility left, bad primary, no real energy management etc. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:42, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Also: good spike skills are amongst others Banish, Smite, Deathly Chill, Vampiric Gaze, Blood of the Aggressor, Flare (and it's respective in other elements), Essence Strike, Spirit Burn, Wielder's Strike (if it comes in different packages), Renewing Surge. To mention a few. But then again you can run more domage dealing skills to free up slots for monks etc. Just give the next person to see this some ideas for what may be good ;) Please go ahead and steal ideas, that's what they are for. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:53, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Someone needs to make a Word of Censure spike team. Would be kool.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:21, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::Its a horrible spike skill since a couple people on your team wont be able to use it next time. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:25, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol at recent submission. flarespike lol. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Aye, i am the creator of that mighty, spike. Wise 16:22, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Excellent Contest Idea Tbh. ~~ 16:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :User talk:Godliest/Contestbox for more. Suggest your own bitch. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Don't you wish These could actually be tested.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 17:53, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Hell yeah. ~~ 19:43, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::Talk about pressure on one target taken to a whole new level. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 22:09, 30 July 2008 (EDT) To be judged any day now ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:50, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Awesomesauce. ~~ 11:40, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Who won? ~~ 11:11, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :fuck. I forgot to save; fixed. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Kk. I think its funny that I was running WE Scythes/Hammers before they were meta lolol. ~~ 11:14, 8 August 2008 (EDT)